elinorfandomcom-20200223-history
Taurs
State: Les Nanol-Mo Form of '''Government: ' Monarchy '''Rulers:' The dynasty of Taurs konungs has not changed since the founding of the people. Probably the first konung was a man who took up the role of leader after the Ayduens’ call for the exodus from the Vedich forest. In history, he was remembered as "Kea", like the chosen goddess. Language: Vedich-Taurian, Common. In Nanol-Mo among the Taurs there is an unspoken rule to communicate in their native language. However, an educated Taur must master the Common Language perfectly. In the Valley of the Ancestors, the Great Desert and other states, the Taurs, as a rule, communicate with each other on the Common (the transition to Taurian usually means to the others that they are hiding something). Largest city: Nanwe-Kea (capital) and Tengu-No (the largest port) are competing among themselves in this matter. Capital: Nanwe-Kea. Kea - indicates not only the name of the first prince of the Taurus (Ke). Rather, Kea here sounds like the chosen place, and Nanwe - speaks of its’ beauty. Nanwe-Kea is located in the immediate vicinity of Sacred Grove of Ayduen. Because it is not only the political centre of the kingdom (the palace is located here), but also a spiritual. The Taurs have other large cities, but they make pilgrimages to Grove regularly. A fifth of the residents of the capital are pilgrims, who constantly replace each other. Other large cities: ' Nanwe-Kea and Tengu-No are the largest cities where you can meet other peoples. Travelers rarely visit other Taurian cities (in spite of the fact that there are no bans to visit them), but it is rather difficult to estimate their number. Of the famous major cities: Dockolyo-Lao (on the border with the Vedichs), Farnomo-Tryaplao, Per-Uz’nomo, Komosadei-Mo. The Guawarian bay Dawn Harbor is subject to the laws of Bandabaze, and in fact it does not obey to the power of the konung. However, there are unspoken rules in the port, more concerning the behavior of the guests in relation to the goddess Ayduen and permissible statements about her. Also, there is punishment for murders and armed attacks, but only if it does not concern conflicts between Guawars. '''Geography and climate: ' The climate is warm. Evergreen mixed forest. Winters are warm, snow falls out in exceptional cases and quickly melts. In the Southern part, on the border with the Great Desert, there is a tropical forest. But, for the most part, coniferous dominate. '''Borders with: the Great Desert in the South and Southeast, with the Valley of the Ancestors in the East and Northeast, with the Vedichian state in the North. History: The Taurs came out of the Vedichian people. Their interpretation of history differs greatly from the interpretation of the people of the progenitor. In the Dockol-Mo forest rupture took place due to the enclosed way of living and the cruelty of the Vedichs. This coincided with the event when Ayduen, the bright goddess, the Messenger of Goodness and the Keeper of All Existence, appeared in Dockol-Mo. Individual families of Dockol-Mo trusted her and went to the South in search of a better life. Aydeun gave enlightenment to the Taurs, made their hearts kinder, and also gave them incredible power. The people began to live a new life in the forest, which was named beautiful - Nanol-Mo. If Dockol-Mo was an impassable jungle, then in Nanol-Mo, the Taurs built roads and started trading with Djunits and the Valley of Ancestors. Later on the coast ports were built. The Guawars, who had almost exhausted their resources for the construction of ships, needed raw materials that other states, with whom Guawars traded, did not have. Thus began the formation of the Taurian people in the history of Elinor. The Taurs never shunned the guests, but one place for foreigners was considered sacred – the Grove of Ayduen. It happened that foreigners remained to live in the Nanol-Mo forest, but such men still was not considered a Taur. However, if the marriage was with a representative of another people, then the children of this pair were already considered to be Taurs. Moreover, the genes of the Taurs were stronger, so their natural power and longevity were transmitted to the mixed-blooded child. The average life expectancy of the Taur, compared with the Vedichs, fell to about 170 years. And the Vedichs considered a person to be mature at 36 years old, six times six. Among Taurs people under fifty rarely occupied state and military positions. They crated families around after this age too. Therefore the Taurian families did not have as large number of generations, as the Vedichian people. But, most importantly, the Taurs very quickly lost the ability to turn into animals. In this regard, scientists have a hypothesis that miracle-treatment can occur only in the mysterious forest of Dockol-Mo. The Vedichian people maintained relations with the Taurs, but, as it turned out, they did not forgive them leaving from Dockol-Mo. Neighbors attacked Nanol-Mo without declaration of war. It is quite clear that their goal was Ayduen Grove. Vedichs possessed the worst organization of troops and, obviously, were weaker. Because they relied purely on swiftness. But the Taurs were able to fight back, and besieged Swa-Ioledea themselves. Vedichs has surrendered and signed a peace agreement. The main condition of the Taurs was that the Vedichian people would recognize Ayduen as a goddess and swear not to tamper with her and not to say anything nasty about her in general. On the border with Dockol-Mo on the river Dockolyo (Black), the fortress of Dockolyo-Lao, an outpost, was built, which would protect the state of the Taurs in the case of a new treacherous invasion. A few years later the most brutal war between the clans broke out in the Valley of the Ancestors. The cities of Mata-Mata and Dalaal were completely destroyed, and the population decreased by almost a third. With the silence of other rulers, the konung of the Taurs ordered to introduce the peacekeeping troops of the Taurs into the Valley. Veterans of military operations with the Vedichs easily defeated the warring clans’ factions and established the military dictatorship of the Taurs in the Valley. After the election of the new burgomaster, the Justice clan was established, which had the greatest weight in the Valley of the Ancestors, while obeying to the konung of the Taurs. Other peoples accused the Taurs of creating a puppet state in the Valley. However, the Taurs appealed to the fact that peace was finally established in the Valley. However, the subsequent Tuasmatus and Guawarian war with the demons, distracted these peoples from the events of the Valley, and the Djunits were occupied with the problems of their own state. After the war, the Justice clan continued being influential, but no longer received accusations in usurping the power. Subsequently, other clans were able to regain their influence, and the dictatorship of Justice became symbolic. Industry,agriculture and economy: Unlike the Vedichian people, the Taurs make full use of the resources of their forest. Cutting out coniferous species and selling them to Guawars, instantly put the Taurs economy on a par with the leading (Guawarian and Djunitian). The port of Dawn Harbor, given to Guawars on favourable terms, became also the largest shipyard. The Taurs became the third nation with its’ own fleet. The fourth became Tuasmatus. Taurs domesticated wild animals and used them in households. Hunting was allowed only in the wild parts of the forest. For hunting near large cities there was a severe penalty, for hunting near Grove of Ayduen - execution. Taurs use moose and bears in their caravans, moving on animals’ backs, loading them with bales or harnessing them to carts. The Taurs don’t use horses and camels, as they can not cope with the transportation of Taurs on their backs. On average, one Taur weighs 2-3 times more than a standard Djunit. However, in the Valley it is possible to meet the Taurs on horseback of special breeds, as forest animals do not tolerate the local climate. Agriculture is well developed, both farming and livestock are popular. Taurs keep the leadership in the production of meat products. The usual Taur consumes almost half a stone of meat daily. Ore and precious minerals are actively mined. Life and culture: Unlike Vedichian people, Taurs prefer simplicity and practicality to beauty. Their clothes, dishes and other household items are not decorated with patterns. This is done by amateurs who do not have other occupations at the moment. For example, old people or newly born Taurs. Taur would prefer a more useful occupation (plowing land, farming cattle, the practice of military craft, trade). For the same reason, literature suffers. However, the Taurs have a special relationship to poetry. He who has mastered the art of poetry is always respected among the people. Moreover, many Taurs, especially men, often write poetry only "for themselves." In all of them, love for Ayduen sounds, which makes the verses quite personal. Taurs also consider it useless to decorate houses, clothes and other things, but they have a special attitude towards the decoration of standards and weapons (less often armor). Special masters can work here. One of the popular Taurian profession is a carver on the shaft of a spear. Taurs highly appreciate any cold (piercing and cutting) weapons, but the spear is an unspoken national symbol. All important state officials and commanders are supposed to carry spears. By the cost of a spear and by decorations on it, you can establish the status of a person and even tell his story. Taurs are fans of outdoor games, many of which involve inflicting slight physical damage to each other. Ideology: At first it can be assumed that the Taurian ideology is completely tied to the cult of Ayduen, but on closer examination it turns out that Ayduen is not the apex of their world perception. The cult of Ayduen does exist. The existence of the very same goddess is hard to confirm, since none of the outlanders are allowed into the Sacred Grove. There are not so many eyewitnesses among Taurs either. According to the legends, the goddess comes only to the chosen Taurs, who leave their mark in world history after. The name of Ayduen, her Will, everything that is associated with her is sacred to the Taurs. However, even so, to Ayduen is not the ultimate power. Not a creator or a demiurge. Ayduen led the Taurs from the dark forest to the light, but did not create peace. And changing the world for the better not through the direct influence, but through the influence on the Taurs. In general, Ayduen is perceived as a divine prophet. The word "goddess" in relation to her is rather an epithet for emphasizing greatness, and not the perception of Ayduen as the goddess-creator. In this case, the Taurs believe in the omnipotence of Ayduen. Again, this is understandable. Most likely, Ayduen knows some secrets of the universe, that are not accessible to others, accordingly, has access to "omnipotence". But at the same time she gives her people only its’ necessary part. Taurs cry out to her in all situations: in battle, in troubles and adversity. No, they do not expect that Ayduen will physically help soldiers in combat or help sailors in the storm. It just emphasizes the spiritual connection. If something is happening in the world, it is not necessary at the will of Ayduen, but with her knowledge. The Taurs don’t even seek the other ways of understanding the world. They, for example, do not care whether there is life after death. They believe that Ayduen will tell them this if necessary. In terms of the existence of the soul, most likely, the Taurs believe that there is one and it is inextricably linked with nature, but not in such a limited understanding as the Vedichs have. Taurian dialect in the Vedich-Taurian language.'' The Taurs fully preserved their native language after leaving Dockol-Mo. However, Vedichs led a enclosed way of living, and the Taurs began active trading, and many new words came to their speech. However, that is quite straightforward. Those words that have no analogues in the Vedichian language, the Taurs simply pronounces on the Common, without trying to come up with a translation. From this, their vocabulary is several times greater than that of Vedichian people. Communicating with each other, the Taurs, most likely, will still insert words from the Common Language into speech.